


Birthday wishes

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Pleasant Surprise, Birthday, Loving Husbands, M/M, Movie Night, USUK - Freeform, a tired ass Arthur, couch cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: After a long day of work Arthur's only wish is to just relax, but seeing as it's his birthday he doubts Alfred will let it pass without some form of a surprise.





	Birthday wishes

Arthur's walk from the bus stop to their house was filled with conflicting thoughts. He had had a day that felt like it stretched on for forever at work and thus yearned for the warm comfort of his husband before moving to bed. The only factor that could ruin it was that it happened to be his birthday. He had never been one for big celebrations but Alfred always loved to celebrate these things. To the bright and happy fellow that Alfred was, birthdays were the time to show off his love for the people in his life and to make them feel special and usually it was something that Arthur adored in him. 

 

Only today he wanted nothing less than just time to cuddle in front of the TV and let the stress from work dissipate. With how his day was going though, he was sure he would have to endure going out to a movie or a small surprise party at home. Usually he would have enjoyed receiving such acts, despite not showing much it right away, just not today.

 

Once he reached their front door, Arthur took a deep breath and prepared himself for the hurricane that would be his husband. When nothing was right at the door to surprise him, he closed it and called out that he was home. This seemed to alert Alfred as soon after the man popped out of their living room to give him the usual ‘Welcome home’ kiss. “Go change into something more comfortable. I have a surprise for you in the living room.” The tenderness in Alfred's tone threw Arthur off at first, seeing as usually all celebrations and surprises were announced with energy that always left him baffled as to where Alfred got all of it. 

 

Despite his slight surprise, Arthur gave him a confirming hum, but left to change only after he got one more kiss from other, to which Alfred had been happy to oblige. Changing out of his work clothes wasn’t a big task yet it took Arthur a little longer than usually, since he wasn’t sure how comfortable Alfred had meant him to get. In the end he had just gone with one of the American's shirt and some looser trousers, as Alfred himself had been wearing sweatpants.

 

With his changing done, Arthur made his way back to the living room and could have nearly cried at what awaited for him there. Dimmed lights went wonderfully with the couple candles light up on their coffee table. The couch looked like it held all the blankets in the house and Arthur felt like it called his name. In the middle of it all crouched Alfred, arranging warm cups and sweet treats on the coffee table. When he noticed Arthur's arrival he stood up and smiled at his husband. It was obvious that Arthur was frozen to the spot so Alfred calmly made his way over to him and wrapped a warm hand around one of his. “You’ve had it rough for a while now at work, so I thought today we could celebrate with just the two of us.” The sentence was highlighted with soft kissed being pressed to his hand. 

 

“Happy birthday, Arthur.” That was enough to awake Arthur from his stupor and he pulled Alfred down for a kiss, seeing as he was at a loss of words to tell the man how happy all this made him. His kiss was returned with such adoration that his knees nearly gave out. Alfred caught him with ease and pulled away to lead them both to the little nest of blankets. 

 

The rest of the night was spent cuddled up together and after they finished their drinks, Alfred had spent some time feeding him the snacks, which Arthur allowed despite telling Alfred how silly it was through warm chuckles. A movie was put on yet Arthur couldn't remember half of it, falling asleep rather soon after the start. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone of how Alfred carried him to bed and pressed soft kisses around his face, but as the next morning came around Arthur woke up feeling more relaxed than in weeks.


End file.
